


Legend of Zelda one shots

by Plague_writes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, I Ship It, Sad, Sad Ending, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_writes/pseuds/Plague_writes
Summary: Some parts will be taken into two parts because I feel that would be too much for one page, it will be updated as ideas come in. The archive warnings will change as time goes on.Welcome! This is my second attempt at writing some fanfiction! Both are still in progress.





	1. Anniversary (part 1)

They were married in early summer, just right for them. The man's eyes were soft and loving towards his wife as she looked back at him with the same expression. They were happy to be in each others presence and have been for the two years they were seeing each other.

The woman gave up her royal title despite the man saying that he had no problem with being a king by her side. She wanted to spend as much time they could together, she wanted them to go on adventures together and live out a quiet life.

Three years later, they lived out on the countryside where Link grew up. They helped each other with indoor and outdoor chores, any excuse to be near each other. "Link..." the woman finally said after a few moments of silence, "people have been asking me about my kids. It feels very awkward telling them that we don't have any yet. But! They laugh it off and change the subject. So that's good." She smiled.

Zelda and Link were on two completely different sides, an example being:

Link was a man of few words, so he just nodded in response. Zelda spoke much more than link but that was because so many people wanted to talk to her, and not her husband who just loomed in the background. She was approachable, he wasn't.

Also, Link never believed in the Gods or Goddesses, but he wanted Zelda to continue her faith and would ride with her on their horses to the temple and back. He would be without his wife for a few hours, far too long for his liking but Zelda was happy.

"... Tell them to mind their business." He finally said. "You will have a family when you have one... there's no rush." Link mumbled, turning back to till the ground to plant more cabbage. "I suppose you are right..." content silence fell over them again.

"Zelda, love..." Link turned back around, stretching his arms out towards her. "Our anniversary is coming up, what would you like?" he finished after she trotted into his arms and hugged him back. "To the woods, the Ordon country side, the Rito village. Those are the places I would love to visit. What about you?" She asked while looking up at him. "Whatever you're doing is fine with me."

Of course, this was how he always was. So indifferent to everything..

Her brows furrowed together in frustration. "That's not an answer. Give me an answer."   
Link wrapped his arms around her tighter and rocked side to side slowly. "Dancing.." he mumbled, then twirled her around. "I just want to dance with you." He said softly as he placed his right hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him as his left held her right hand. She rested her forehead against his chest. Zelda heard Link give a sigh of comfort and content. He could not have asked this to be any other way. As they danced around their garden, forgetting that they needed to plant, link looked down and would just stare at Zelda's face. Her eyes were closed, she was listening to his heartbeat and her face was slightly tilted up. She was enjoying the dance as much as he was. Almost three years ago, they were like this. Zelda in her beautiful wedding dress that shimmered, put people in awe. She put everyone in awe, from being a humble beauty with a crown to a humble beauty that lived on the country side, raising farm animals and planting fruits and vegetables. "Link, you better start planting." Zelda pecked his lips and the dance had ended, Link nearly forgot they were outside and noticed two bystanders looking at them. They continued on, acting as if they had not stopped at all.

\---------

Their anniversary was nearing, they were happier than anyone thought possible. At the temple, some people started buzzing, asking her questions about what her and Link were planning. "We are travelling the country side in ordon, Rito village, and just a day in the forest. To take a break from farming. " would be Zelda's response every time. 

Link went to the annual farmers market on the outskirts of Hateno while Zelda was at the temple. "So," One of Link's close friends started as he finished setting up his stand. "How you and Zelda doing?" he asked, cracking his back while his kids ran up to him and clung to his leg. "Good." Link replied. "My wife is at the temple today by herself, she and Zelda talk a lot."

"That's good."

"What got you in such a bad mood, friend?"

Link was not an easily approachable person when Zelda was not around. "You're.... You're not upset that she's gone a lot?"

"A little, but she is her own being, I do not want to be a reason she is holding back on something."

His friend nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't know how I'd feel if my wife was scared to talk to me about something. That means I have done something that made her feel like she can't inform me of a burden."

Link blinked a few times as that sentence sunk in, his mind went to his wife. Shaking his head, he continued on with buying.

"I will take some Hydromelons, I did not plant any through out the summer."

"three? that will be 300 Rupees please."

Link handed over the money and took the Hydromelons. He continued through the Market, looking at the many different stands. He heard hooves making contact with the ground, looking to where the sound was coming from, he saw Zelda and his friends wife returning from the temple. His whole demeanor changed as she approached him. Link helped her off of the horse and kept his hands around her waist. Normally he didn't like being publicly affectionate but today was an off day, an exception. He kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers, she didn't mind this attention at all. After staring into her eyes he finally said, "you're beautiful." He murmured against her shoulder. Link wanted to hold her closer with nothing keeping them apart. "Link, you are not like this in public."

"I can't help it... I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Link pressed his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?" She asked. Link sighed heavily, "Don't worry." There was nothing wrong, he just wanted to be close to her. "can we go home?"

Zelda was worried, Link never acted like this. He was always so stoic, who bothered him? "Who antagonized you?" She asked. "No one." Link helped her back on the horse, climbing up behind her. "don't worry." Link whispered sweetly, calming Zelda. Their anniversary was three days away, they were both getting ready for their trek to Ordon first, it was 10 miles away and would require that they rest well and start their journey of tomorrow's early dawn. "We have to let Epona rest well, you can pack our things while I make sure the carrying straps aren't worn down." Link said. Zelda leaned back, enjoying the warmth he gave in the cooling evening.

Epona trotted along, but Zelda and Link were in no hurry. As they arrived home, the clouds became more dense and gray. "You better hurry on inside Zelda." Link said as he helped Zelda off of Epona. "I will go pack our things." With that she rushed off, Zelda felt so excited she thought she was going to start crying. As she started to pack Link's clothes first she heard light taps of rain on the roof, then it got harder and harder. Until finally, it was coming in droves. "He's still outside..." Zelda panicked and ran to get him some warm clothes and lit the fireplace quickly. She heated up water for him in their bathroom. The house's barn was a seven minute walk, five if you ran. But, the rain would not give mercy to neither runner or walker as Link swung open their front door, chilled to the bone and soaked. being hit by the sudden warm air was nice. He smiled as Zelda's voice rang through the home, "There is warm water in the tub to soak in for about ten minutes, your dry clothes are hanging on the rack."

He didn't deserve any care, not like this. Link did not grow up in the most healthiest of households, he barely could call it a home. But now, married and living in a modest home out in fields full of her favorite flowers was a luxury to him. Feeling the loyalty from the other partner was the most amazing thing he could have ever experienced, Link loved Zelda and that was not going to change. "I could have done it myself." he called out, "Thank you." He dashed to their bathing room.

\---------------

Now dressed in dry clothes, Link helped Zelda finish packing. "I hope the horses stay warm, I would hate it they were freezing." She mumbled and slumped her shoulders. "I gave them more hay tonight and wrapped them in their blankets, they should stay plenty warm."

Zelda perked back up and looked at him, her eyebrows now knitting with worry. "Link, this it your least favorite subject but... I-I would..." She bit her lip taking in a deep breath before sighing. "I would like to start a family." She finished timidly. Link looked at her, while she looked at her feet. How long has she been thinking this? Why hasn't she asked him sooner? He was nervous to answer, he didn't like the thought of having kids out of fear he would end up like his parents and not acknowledge their existence. "Zelda, I-"

"Forget I said anything, it was a stupid topic to begin with." She laughed nervously. Zelda went to turn around before Link set his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. "Lets sleep on the thought and talk about it tomorrow before we leave, you look very worn out." Link stated softly, moving his hands to cup her face and kissed her. Zelda nodded, hoping they would both forget tomorrow morning and would continue on with their trip.

But, sadly it was still raining. There was no visibility to see far ahead so they waited for the rain to stop. But luckily, they had both forgotten about what Zelda had said the night before and carried on with their day. Link strolled out to the barn to feed the horses. "Link, you better hurry or you will catch your death!" Zelda called from the front door, it only made him walk slower. "Link, if you do not hurry-" He then rushed at the last possibly minute, completely startling Zelda and made her squeak with surprise. The second he made it back inside lightning struck a tree. "I felt static and ran." His clothes were dripping wet. "I gave them food for the entire day." He finally caught his breath. "I will warm some water up and get you some warm clothes."

It rained all day and night until the day before their anniversary. Zelda was sad that they didn't go on their adventure like they had planned but they spent their time with one another so it wasn't a heavy hit to her. The water pooled far down hill, making a three day pond for them to look at and admire. "Maybe, to make up for it we can go to lake Hylia." Link suggested. "Tomorrow?"

"Whenever."

"I would like to go tomorrow, and spend the morning and part of the afternoon there. I haven't been there in a while after all."

Link smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "I think I love you more and more each day." he blurted. Zelda smiled and kissed his head in response, "I can say the same for you."

\-------------------------

The day came, it finally came. They left for lake Hylia early in the morning and returned a little after noon. People actually walked to their house to congratulate and left gifts for them. Well, Zelda would happily greet and thank them while link would loom in the background and glare at them. The gifts ranged from perfumes to Zelda to some easy to make food for them. Link did not like people in their home, and he made sure the unexpected and unwanted visitors knew it. Zelda simply either didn't care what he was doing or didn't notice that he made them uncomfortable. Until finally, she twirled around and poked his chest with her finger, "If you don't show any sort of gratitude towards these people for taking time and money away from their lives to give us things then go elsewhere. Don't just lurk in the background and glare at them as if they forcefully intruded." She scolded. "You were so happy earlier, what happened?"

Link kept his mouth shut and begrudgingly followed her to the front door as another person knocked on the door. Zelda flung the door open and saw it was her friend, Arlene and her family. Zelda jumped up and down along with Arlene's children, who jumped into her arms for a hug. This wasn't necessarily an anniversary, it was only supposed to be the two of them but people didn't seem to think so. The evening came and things were starting to wind down, Link was still in his grumpy mood while Zelda was humming a happy little tune to herself. "I am sorry for yelling at you earlier today."

"I'm not upset about that."

She kissed his forehead, "I still would like you to know that I am sorry."

He apologized as well. She stooped over and kissed him. It was a soft, sweet kiss but when she started to pull back, he quickly stood up and continued. He deepened the kiss, and they both forgot that the world existed around them. Link loved her and wanted to show her, and she gladly accepted.

That night they made slow love, completely enamored and enjoying the presence of one another.


	2. Anniversary pt.2

The golden rays from the sun broke through the crease in the curtain, illuminating their bedroom with a honey warm light. Link woke up first and just admired his wife, how the warm sun rays reflected off her hair and gave her a glow that reflected her just perfectly. Zelda was curled up next to him, her head slightly tilted upwards. Her legs straightened out as she scooted closer to him, resting her ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Link kissed her forehead and they laid like that for a while. 

*3 months* 

 

“I don't know what to do or how to tell him we are having a baby!” She panicked as they sat in the family room chair. "I just— I want the child. I mean, if I do tell him... I could- I could... Tell him that he doesn't have to acknowledge the child as his." 

"Zelda, absolutely not. You know how Link is, he will not let you do such a thing alone." 

"I just-" 

"No." 

Silence, then Zelda added in her rebuttal. "You saw the face he makes when children are mentioned, he wants nothing to do with them... So I figured that my previous thought is only fair for him." 

"Zelda, dear- just- look. I am not your mother figure like the chief is... She was at the temple today and invited you for dinner in her town, ask her for guidance... you are too nervous to think on your feet right now. How long have you known your were expecting?" 

"Three, but I managed to somehow make it not noticeable...  not like he would have any way. How I found out was by going to Kakariko. They helped me a lot." 

"Please, go to the chief and ask her for help. Just breathe easy, okay? Stressing about it is not beneficial."

They have taken Zelda back home, who was getting upset. "We are probably going to get into an argument and it's going to slip and- and..." 

"The kids and I will stay the night with you." Arlene stated, she would go to great lengths to make sure Zelda was calm and collected. As her house got closer, she saw Link out in the front yard picking a early batch of Akkalan black cherries. The carriage stopped, Arlene and the kids hopped off and walked with Zelda into the house. "Last minute, and I hope you don't mind but- Arlene and the kids will be staying the night." 

Link internally groaned but nodded anyways. He was hoping he could just be with Zelda tonight. After a few minutes of internal grumbling, he walked back to the house. Zelda had prepared a quick meal for all of them. The kids spoke to Zelda and their mother, not Link. "Link, dear how was your day?" Zelda asked, trying to get him in the conversation. "Good." He responded, Link disliked speaking when others were around. Zelda reached over and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. 

Link was visibly disgruntled, "how good was today?"  
"I can't repeat what has been said, I have gotten into a fight." He deadpanned. 

Arlene's kids gasped, "did you win!?" Her older child asked. "We both went to the ground."  
Zelda gasped and rolled up his sleeves to see bruises going up his arm, who ever picked a fight with him yanked him multiple times which isn't good. Link is prone to having extreme arthritic pain in his shoulders. She moved his shirt collar to see that the opponent got their hands around his throat at one point. Zelda gasped. "Who did this?" She whispered. "Some guy that goes to the temple."  
"What did he say?"  
"I'll tell you later." 

————-  
Night approached quickly and everyone was getting ready for bed. 

Arlene and her kids were in the guest room while Zelda was finishing washing up. Link walked up behind her and hugged her.  
"How are your shoulders feeling?"  
"Horrible, it hurts to move them."  
"Remove your shirt I'm going to apply some of the lotion." 

Many people teased Link for having arthritis at a young age, but he had to work and lift heavy boxes to earn a wage for his younger siblings; he had no choice, it was either he worked at the expense of developing an issue or they starved. The lotion had a minty smell, this was the only smell that soothed Zelda's nausea. The pain relief was almost instantaneous. He sighed and seem to relax. "So, what exactly did this man say that pushed you to fight him?" 

Link sighed, bowing his head. "He was just being nasty, mainly towards his wife. Then he said something about you, I wasn't really paying attention. I just launched myself and started punching." 

“You need to think a bit more before you do something like that. I know who you are talking about, he’s taller than you by a whole foot link.”  
“Has he ever harassed you?”  
“No, but he has said rather raunchy things towards me. I never pay much attention as I know Luna is by my side.” 

 

“That’s not going to stop me from worrying.” Now that he knows this, he now fears her safety. 

Things fell silent, except for the muffled hushes from Arlene.  
Zelda gasped a little, 

"Though I am no longer royalty, I have been invited for dinner with the chief of Gerudo. Her and I are good friends, so I will be leaving promptly before the sun rises tomorrow and will stay for fourteen days." Zelda seemed to have recited this so many times, when he was her knight she would talk like this. What made her revert back to such a formal stance now? Did he make her mad? "I am your husband, not your appointed knight anymore... you do not need to sound so formal with me Zelda. And why such a short notice? Normally you tell me these things far before the night of." 

Zelda did not want to give an explanation, she sauntered away as if in thought. "At least, let me help you pack." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If you want to..." She was off in a distant thought. Link sighed and then wrapped his arms around her, pouting at the fact that she was leaving on such a short notice. "Can I go with you, just to make sure that you get there safely? Please Zelda, please?" He begged. "Link, I will be just fine. The chief will not let me travel alone. She will be there, the guards will be there. They will be in front of our house when I leave." Zelda retorted. She just needed a moment to clear her head, find out a way to break the news to him. Link buried his face in her shoulder while pulling her closer to him, he never liked it when she had to leave him behind for a couple of days. They were supposed to be adventuring together, of which they have been but he just wants to explore more of Hyrule now with Zelda. "Link." 

 

He walked off and started to pack her clothes. "Did I make you mad?" He asked. He sounded so heartbroken it actually hurt Zelda a bit. "No, no not at all. The invite was a short notice so I gave you a short notice." 

Link kissed her once, twice, and a few more times. "I have to go to bed now Link." 

He let go as she went to their room. "Come to bed soon too Link." 

———— 

She was right, the Gerudo chief was in the front yard before sunrise, Zelda was washed up and loaded her things. Hugging everyone farewell until she came back. Arlene's husband was there rather early too to get them. "Link, I will be back before you know it." Zelda said softly and kissed him. That didn't stop the sadness in his eyes. She kissed him again and quickly got in the carriage. The five people soon became dots, then out of sight. 

"You seem on edge, is it because of the baby?" 

"Yes, I don't know what to do. I was talking to Arlene about it yesterday. I mentioned how I could tell Link that he doesn't have to acknowledge the child as his own. I can take care of the child myself." 

"You know Link, he isn't someone to let you go through something like that alone. Raising a child is challenging. My wife and I had our fair share of challenges." The chief said. "How did you become mothers?" 

"It was two months after my wife and I got married. Oz was out one day and found a bundle of blankets abandoned in the shade, she took the child and hid her for three months from me until I finally found out. That child was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Having that child ties with the day I married my wife. The baby, you and my wife are the only people that make me happy. I was also nervous because I was never liked the thought of having kids but when I saw that baby, everything turned around from there. I could handle you more as you were older, but the baby was a whole different subject, so many new things I had to learn to read as the baby could not directly tell me what she wanted." 

Silence fell over them as Zelda mulled over her words. She wrung her hands before putting her face in them. "I can't even imagine Link doing that. Maybe..." 

The chief didn't like the look in Zelda's eyes as she saw her painfully decide her second option. "Both options are if he responds negatively but.." 

"But what Zelda, dear." 

“Nothing, it was a dumb idea.” 

“Let's talk to Oz when we get there. We are taking a way that should allow us to get to the Bazaar far before noon. It's nice and smooth, you do not have to worry about the baby. Then the rest of the short jaunt over to my town." Zelda looked out the window for a while. There was a panic still deep inside her of every potential reaction of Link's being bad. "I'm tempted to just stay in the bazaar and never go home." 

"I will be sure to tell Link where you are." 

"Must you?" 

"If my wife disappeared I would want the last person she was with telling me as much as they could. Have you ever considered the emotional and psychological toll that would take on Link?" 

Was Zelda really becoming that selfish? She does not want Link to be broken. "I had not thought of that. I feel so horrible, Luna." 

"Fear does that, anxiety does that. You're okay, you have not acted on it. Have you thought about names? Oz and I can help make a list and when you tell Link, you can give him that list and talk further about the names." Chief Luna said. Zelda seemed to perk up at the thought, baby names were always fun to think about. "I thought of two; Brenner or Anabelle." 

"Elise, Ava, Grace, Amelia, Kiara. Finn, Devan, Innis, Geal. That's a good start, you would agree?" 

"They're such nice names! I love them all!" Zelda kicked her feet as she thought about them. "Wonder if I have twins?" 

Luna smiled at Zelda, she was finally not stressing about it and enjoying the process. 

They made it to the Bazaar before noon as Luna said. They walked the rest of the way. Zelda changed into the Gerudo dress. It revealed her stomach, and her baby bump was noticeable. "Luna, look! My stomach!" Zelda exclaimed. Luna smiled at her, Oz rushed down the stairs. "Is that our daughter!?" 

"Yes, Zelda's here honey!" 

Oz ran with such force and speed she could have possibly busted through the wall, she stopped immediately as Zelda waved. "YOU'RE PREGNANT" She exclaimed, waving her arms rapidly about her, nearly crying. "Luna, dear, our Dove is growing up! She is giving us a grandchild!" She jumped up and down. "I can remember your wedding as if it were yesterday, how beautiful! How many months are you into the pregnancy?" 

"Three."

"Does Link know?"

"I have not told him anything." 

"How has he not been able to tell?" 

"He never pays attention when he hugs me. All he wants is for us to be close for a few minutes, nothing else." 

"You need to tell him." 

"I know, I am just scared. He does not like kids."

"Let us not mind that right now, our baby Dove. Let's eat dinner and catch up with each other." Luna broke in, carefully leading her wife and Zelda to their dining hall. "Lilia has already been fed and is sleeping, Luna." Oz said. A small buffet was prepared, Zelda gathered a small plate with a glass of water before being stopped by Oz, "You must eat more. You have to eat for two, maybe three, wonder if four!? Five!?"

"I highly doubt I will have triplets or quadruplets, Oz. My family has been known to birth twins before." Zelda laughed. "Well, at least put some more food on your plate please." 

Zelda did so and ate what she could.  
—————-

Link was sitting outside with his friend, drinking and carrying on. "She's scared of telling me something, I know it. And it makes me feel bad she is scared to tell me... I am not doing my job as a husband if she doesn't want to say it." Link sighed, "But, you are just the same way. If someone upsets you, you don't tell her who or what they say. All you do is tell her to not worry about it. Maybe it’s something internal that only she knows how to work with. I mean she is pregnant.” 

Link had heard what he said but didn’t process it. A woman from the temple noticed him and approached, “congratulations!” She exclaimed.  
“For what?”  
She tilted her head, as if confused. A slight realization hit her eyes but Link hadn’t noticed.  
“On your anniversary silly, I know it’s a few months late but still...” she trailed off before leaving. After a few steps she stopped, turned around and exclaimed, “Also, congrats, father-to-be!” 

Link still didn’t process any of it until thirty seconds later,  
he choked on the glass of alcohol. “Excuse me?” He managed to get out in between coughs. “Zelda hasn’t told you yet?” His friend chimed in.  
He whipped his head to face the man beside him. “No! She did not!” 

Link cursed and swore. “Dammit!”  
Both people covered their mouths. What have they done?  
———- 

Zelda woke up, the scent of Akkalan black cherries made her stomach growl. She was glad that her favorite fruit didn’t send her insides lurching. Luna and Oz has went out to the Bazaar earlier and bought some cherries and were crushing them to made soap and lotion for Zelda. The two women spoiled her. They also bought Hebra mints and were making candles and shampoo for her. They used the remains to make candies to sooth her stomach when she gets nauseous. “We are baking some cherry breakfast pie and it’s almost done.” Oz said as Zelda descended the stairs. 

The city was big, and everyone she met cooed over her and the developing baby. The little kids would touch her stomach and smile big. This happened every day until they walked to the Bazaar to start the journey home. Zelda changed back into her regular clothes, along with some new dresses that will give comfort as her stomach grew bigger. They had made a full list of baby names to talk about.

 

They made it back to her house before evening. Link rushed out of the house, opened the door to the carriage and rushed to Zelda and kissed her. After he pulled back, she giggled and hugged him. He placed his hands on her sides, “Are you really pregnant?” 

Zelda tensed, bringing her arms back to her and shrunk away from him. She nodded shyly, “b-but-“ Zelda couldn’t finish as Link crashed his lips on hers again. “I will do everything I can to keep you two happy.” He whispered, Link didn’t care who heard or was looking at them. 

“You.. I thought you... let’s not keep them any longer.” Zelda said, guiding a sort of dazed Link out of the carriage. They said their goodbyes and set off. Link stared at the ground and broke down crying. “Thank you...” His voice shook. 

Zelda hugged him, “I love you.”  
Link wrapped his arms gently around her, rocking side to side. “I love you too.”


	3. The Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! WARNING!!!! 
> 
> Suicide is written in this chapter. 
> 
> If you do not like this chapter after reading it, please tell me and I will remove it as soon as I am able to.

He would stay in his home for a short few days, reclusive. He did not speak to any neighbor and made no eye contact with them. They noticed the days he was gone and the days his presence was back. Depression set heavily in the air and nearly choked the ones who were around him. The traveler moved to the quaint village around a year ago, worrying people with his agonizing cries that could barely be muffled in his little cottage. They gave him gifts though each time he rejected them. His eyes held unrelenting misery when ever he walked to a market. Then he would leave on his horse for a few months and come back. The mans blue eyes became darker and darker, his heart had been crushed but by who? 

Children would hand him flowers and say condolences while the man would give a quiet thank you and take them, giving them a faint smile. Over the course of a few months, he became happier smiling actually. His neighbors became friends with him, but he never told them why he was so sad. When they asked he would dodge the question and continue a subject that had ended a while ago. 

Then a few more months passed, and they found him saddling up his horse. "Where are you going?"   
"To visit my wife."   
She must have been unfaithful to him.   
"Why don't you stay? We do not want you to be heart broken again."   
"No, no, it'll be fine. I haven't visited her in a couple of months, she must be worried." He laughed.   
The look in his eyes were unreadable but he seemed to be elated. His smile was big as he patted the nose of his horse, "Epona, you ready?"   
"Link, where is your wife?"   
"Just a ways north from here. It takes around two weeks for me to get there."   
The neighbors nodded, smiled and hugged him.   
"May your trip be safe."   
"Before I forget, I have something's I would like to give you guys."   
The man proceeded to give them some of his things, a neatly folded blanket, books he had bought over the years and some food he bought or found on his travels.   
"If anyone needs anything from my home, feel free to walk in while I'm gone. I need someone to look after the house during my absence."   
"Mr. Link, we can't possibly accept these."   
"It's okay, think of it as thanks for welcoming me."   
Waving farewell he and his horse went back to their old travel; little to his knowledge, he was being followed. Two curious teenagers that overheard his conversation and became curious about the odd glint in his eye were a ways behind him as to not be detected. 

They followed Link to the destination and went in a few moments after him. They kept quiet and moved slowly when they started to hear violent sobbing. The two teenagers came to a clearing and rushed to hide behind a bush. They watched on as Link hugged a gravestone, whispering apologies and looking towards a statue that they couldn't fully see. After a moment of a tense silence, Link turned around and looked up at the sky. They were finally able to read that odd glint in his eyes: it was the look of resolve. The sword the was strapped to him was now unsheathed and the point aimed at his chest. The two teens screamed to get his attention but it was a second too late. Link had collapsed to the floor, blood quickly pooling around him. The two were in hysterics, yelling at him to get up as if it would work. They prayed to the Goddesses that it was just a nightmare but alas, it was not. The statue that wasn't in focus became clear, it was of a woman, with long hair and a beautifully framed face. Her eyes held a sweet softness to them and her lips matched. She was wearing a gown that a woman who was in late stages of pregnancy would wear. The gown that was shaped in the marble flowed around her body as if it were water. In her arms was a child no older than 4. Engraved in rock, "Zelda, Naomi, and Angel. Aged: 20, 2, and 8 months in womb. Cause of death Zelda: smoke inhalation, stab wounds. Naomi: Smoke inhalation. Angel: stab wounds." 

Link lost his whole family, his life. They found his horse, and at this point some people notes the two kids disappearance and had dogs follow their scent. They cried and told them what they witnessed. They found proof in his journal, the last entry said, "I have made up my mind. My resolve is clear. I failed my promise as a husband and they were punished severely. I wasn't there to protect them when the crime happened. Though justice has been served, that isn't going to bring them back. Though the consequence of my choice will send me to hell, I'll at least have a chance to tell them I love them. I don't deserve pity for failure, I should have been better. And the only way to be forgiven is by going to hell." 

The grave was dug up, sitting the new casket down next to a slightly older one. They sat in silence for a moment then they spoke a prayer to the goddesses that he doesn't get sent to hell. They wanted his spirit to continue being with his wife far after The End. 

The prayers were heard but it was never for certain whether they answered.


	4. Lazy Evenings

Zelda laid on their bed with Link laying on top of her. He was resting his head on her chest, enjoying the beat of her heart. "Why must you do this every evening, Link?"

He lifted his head up, "Do you not like me doing this?" Link asked. Zelda smiled sweetly and shook her head, "Not at all, I just wonder if you have something on your mind."

"I just find it comforting..." He trailed off and laid his head back onto her chest to continue listening to her heart. Her arms wrapped around him, Zelda had one hand combing through his hair and the other rubbing circles on his back. Link lifted his head up after a few moments. "May I kiss you?" He asked. Zelda nodded and cupped his face with her hands. They shared a soft and long kiss.

"You're so warm." Zelda stated after they parted. Link only hummed and lazily planted a kiss on her jawline before resting his ear back over her heart. The evenings were special to them as this was the only time they could spend together. Link worked before dawn to dusk. He wonders how she's so patient for him.

She ran her fingers through his hair again, soothing him. All the other men that tried so hard to get her, who had the money and status. She wouldn't be living in a small cottage, but in a mansion with expensive materials. Everything Zelda could ever want that Link couldn't get her. He wondered what she really thought about this life, if Zelda actually enjoyed living on a small farm close the a village.

Link started to doze off when he heard Zelda speak. "You mean the world to me, Link. You are worth far more than the gifts they were trying to give me. You are the best person that I have ever met." She kissed the top of his head thinking he was asleep. Link smiled and opened his eyes a little, "You mean the world to me too, Zelda." He placed another kiss on her lips before fully dozing off into a content slumber. 

Zelda smiled as she ruffled his hair, wishing they both could stay just like this. But maybe time didn't stand still because they would become ungrateful of each others company. Time doesn't halt because enjoyment of life would lose meaning. The small moments they have together happens to teach them to cherish time. Zelda lifted her hand and stared at the ring on her finger, it was small and modest. It's what Link could afford, and she was happy. No flashy, attention-grabbing clothes. No large wedding rings, no extravagant party. No heavy drinking, it was perfect, all of it was perfect. Dusk soon turned to night as they both rested, now next to each other. They embraced in their sleep, small smiles on their face. 

And with many more years and lives to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry for such a long pause between these stories. I keep getting and losing Ideas. And for this pathetic short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me as I update, I am a freshman in college and am still trying to get into the swing of it. I hope you enjoy the first two parts of this one shots book! More will be coming soon!


End file.
